Universal Guardians: New Vegas Chronicles
by Shadowskulzz
Summary: A team of military special forces are instead of dying are chosen by the gods to save different realities from the growing darkness over taking them. Will these four be able to help the courier save the Mojave wasteland from Caesar's legion, The NCR and Mr. House? or will a unseen darkness stop these four from completing their mission of saving the Mojave wasteland.
1. Chapter 1 we chosen few

**All copyright and ownership of this story goes to Bethesda and Obsidian and rooster teeth as i will add bits of rwby in here as I continue on**

**This is my first ever story that i am writing so if you are reading this please leave a review on what i can do better as I continue on Now thats thats settled let's get into the story**

**December 14, 2017 23:50 Bolivia Caimanes province**

"Este es el puto trabajo de mierda" "deja de quejarse Héctor ya es bastante malo estar fuera - "Oh mierda sni" Hector Macías, is cut off from his warning to fellow Santa Blanca cartel members as a sniper round rips through his skull just like his friend Angel Cabanellas. In the thick jungles and swamp surrounding the cartel outpost in the middle of the swamp in the Caimanes province in southern Bolivia, south America the rain, thunder and lighting along with the numerous animals that roam the jungle give it almost a haunting look as one stares out into its wild but if one looks closely they may see four figures rise from the bushes or dropping from a tree as the ghillie suits they are wearing makes them almost impossible to see. As these four men begin to move closer to the outpost a group of four cartel members step out of a building and slowly walk their direction conversing among each other, as these four were walking and talking the four intruders were facing them getting their shots ready and without hesitation, without words exchanged only communicated with a sniper pull of the trigger they all fired one bullet and the four cartel members were taken down and quickly hidden as their bodies were dragged into the forest not to be seen.

**Damian "Nomad" POV**

This is the third Santa Blanca cartel outpost out in this swamp all connected thanks to a river leading to them all in order for them to put the supplies of the submarine fleet they are making to their boss quicker than roads where rebels could hijack them or the air where Unidad could shoot them down, The last two just like this one were guarded by about twenty members, this was is now down to four teen thanks to the snipers just standing still talking and the four who came from inside. As me and my team and getting near the main building with the data that we need to pinpoint the base of operations for this submarine fleet is so we can destroy it, nearing the building i see a sniper on the roof opposite the building signal Leon, Code named " Holt" to sync shot with his target marked i move with my remaining members Vergil ' Midas' and Echo ' Weaver' to follow me as we go to the back of the building. At the back there are two guards smoking and speaking in Spanish i signal Vergil to sync the left one as Echo syncs the right as I move into the building. The first floor has nothing and nobody as i move to the second i see the leader of this outpost heading around the corner to head outside to go up the last set of stairs, as im following him i see comms network relay and mark it for the rebels aiding us on the mission to stop the Santa Blanca cartel to retrieve after the mission.

On the last floor the leader of the outpost is in front of a computer looking at the screen in interest "_Must be a warning about the other outpost" _I think i close in on the target before unholstering my pistol and pointing at his head as i'm about to fire I tap my earpiece which sends a signal to the rest of my team to open fire as I pull the trigger and the man's brains blow out covering the computer he was previously staring at, after I holster my pistol i reach to my earpiece signalling my team to regroup after that i grab the man's shirt and start wiping the blood and brain off the screen to check its files of any place of importance or locations of a storage facility or members in need of killing to cripple their operation. After five minutes of downloading and erasing files we start to exit the building and head to the center of the outpost where a truck with a mounted machine gun is waiting for us. Before we could get in and drive to our next assignment a blood curdling scream followed by a loud monstrous roar fill the once quiet night sky. **" AHHHHHHHHHH " " ROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR "**, We all start to look around our surroundings out into the jungle where these screams just emerged " What… the fuck… was that" Leon asks as he slowly starts to back up to the truck ready to hop in and drive 'away' from the screaming noises. " I don't know but someone could be in trouble, get in the truck let's sweep the area find where they came from." Leon looks wide eyed at my decision to drive 'Towards' the screaming noises instead of away but ultimately just sighs with a very low " Of fucking course " under his breath.

After driving around the area for almost two hours we we pull up to a stop as we see a scared women huddle with her legs to her chest and sobbing with bodies around her that were just… shredded is the only way I could explain it one had marks over his body like claws, another had his spine ripped out and the last had a basketball sized hole in his chest and his face looked as if an anvil landed on him. " check the bodies" i order as i walk to the girl and kneel next to her " Hey are you okay?" she rocks back and forth slowly and after a few seconds begin to speak " I...It..It..It killed them, It killed them all" I look around the little area looking from one body to the next "It? You mean a he?" " NO. it. La Jungla. The jungle in Caimanes… It came alive. It reached out and took them to infierno" Leon looks from the body he is examining and looks to the girl " How did you get away?" the girl looks from me to him " I did not. It did not hurt me. 'El Monstruo could feel i was no threat." and with that she ceases to speak just stare off into the distance no longer rocking but just sitting there I look to my team and nod back to the truck.

As we hop back in my radar on my wrist goes off with three pings, Locations marked as urgent that were not there before we met the girl. " I think it wants us to find us. Head for the location lets see what we find" Before Leon starts the car He looks at me in a questioningly manner " You sure we should be doing this those bodies look really messed up and she was convinced it was the jungle. Not to question your authority boss but… you sure this is a good idea." I stare back at him I answer with full honesty " No but we have to find out what happened." Leon starts to nod before starting the truck and driving to the closest marker. After a few minutes we arrive and hop out as we see almost an altar dedicated to skulls and spines seemingly ripped from bodies, " _Like the one we found next to the girl"_ as we get closer we see there are many skulls and spines around this altar at least fifteen all either on the altar or hanging around it. " What the fuck is this" Echo asks as we looks closer at the almost 'Trophies' skulls which he can tell are very old from the blood color and dryness, but the one of the center of the altar is fresh almost maybe a hour or two old the blood is still red and is still flowing off the altar into the mud and dirt of the ground.

" All right lets get moving to the next location this is giving me the creeps Echo take some pictures as evidence whoever this fuck is, is gonna go down" As we head back to the truck Echo takes a handful of pictures of the altar and its skulls before hopping back in the truck. A few minutes go by before we reach the next area " There's nothing here no bodies, no tracks, no blood nothing why are we here?" Leon wonders as we are walking seeing nothing as we start to think we were misled before i feel a drop on my neck which because of the storm isn't uncommon but this one feels warmer and stickier than the rest as I wipe it away more start to fall onto my hand i finally decided to look up in horror as I can see almost ten bodies hanging from the trees skinned to the muscle with the blood flowing almost endlessly on some while others have all but dried up. " Look up" after those two words the atmosphere of my team turns from confusion and wonder to horror and anger " What is going on. Who's doing this shit!" As Leon starts pacing looking from the bodies to the surrounding jungle we once again hear that loud roar in the direction of the finally marker on my radar before we start to double time it to the location for going any means of stealth not thinking twice before we jump into the river separating the two locations. As we reach the final location we are greeted to a sight that we never would have thought to have ever seen in person." Is that.. A spaceship" as we move closer to the alien craft we can see it is heavily damaged fluid leaking from pipes the exterior damaged and bent and the door leading inside is torn off. The one thing for us to go on and try to wrap our heads around this is a trail of unearthly green blood leading into the jungle where another marker has popped onto my radar, " It is leading us it wants us to find it so it can have a hunt not just a kill but an actual hunt so it can pick us off."

as I'm standing in front of the ship looking off into the distance looking at the blood trail my team regroup around me and stare at the blood as well " Well we aren't prey to be hunted. We are ghost we never die, We never perish and we are never afraid lets go kill a hunter." Vergil is the most quiet of our group when he talks it is either the most relieving thing to help calm our nerves or just to give out wisdom. After almost fifteen minutes of following the blood it suddenly just disappears we are confused as to where it is located, the blood led us to a clearing where an ammo box is mysteriously placed. We stock up on ammo and grenades always watching our surroundings watching for any sign of movement before a figure appears in front of me standing almost seven feet tall and maybe four inches in height " Front" as i say this one word my team switch from the surroundings and their areas to my front where Leon and Echo crouch next to me and Vergil is able to shoot over their head.

" Is that?" " I think so" I know what they are talking about but i don't want to believe it standing in front of us is the apex predator in the galaxy a deadly hunter pursuing its prey before it kills it but it's impossible it shouldn't be real it should be fictional. A Yautja, A predator standing before us with its i conical mask with dreadlocks flowing from its helmet its muscular and ripped body standing imposingly just watching us as it slowly moves its head from side to side. After a few minutes of no one moving, barely breathing the predator finally makes the first move, He gives a huge " ROOOAAARRR" before aiming his plasma caster at me as we all dive out of the way as it fires off a plasma blast going right where we all stood only a second go as we all recover from the dive and stand up we look around but the predator is nowhere in sight.

I signal to my team to spread out and take cover, as i am watching the jungle i see a silhouette of a figure running in the distance and I open fire managing to hit it as i see green blood flow from its invisible form " Its hit watch for air distortion he went camo." as I finish my sentence I hear Leon opening fire before Vergil starts to fire before stopping just for Echo is across the clearing firing in his direction " Its fast watch out it can get behind us easily" A few seconds go by before Leon starts to run from his position only for a blast to appear where he just was before i see a red line on his body as he runs " Move! Covering fire!" as Leon runs and dives to avoid a plasma cannon to the body the rest of us take the opportunity to fire on an exposed decloaked predator putting in many rounds as a pool of green blood escape for its body only to recloak and disappear a second later " Its toying with us watch your back. You see a line on you run behind cover the rest of you find where its coming from and shoot the fucker" I order as we all start to rotate and search for the predator hunting us.

As we are slowly watching our surroundings we all see him in clocked form run in front us and start firing managing to get a few shots in as blood start to land on the ground before he disappears again. As we wait for him to appear again we hear a high pitched noise getting closer " Move!" not a second after I order this and we all move away from each other that an explosion take place where we were only a few seconds again, as I begin to rise i look from the ground in front of me only to see the predator and its shoulder cannon pointing directly at me. I dive to the side as it narrowly misses me and i get back up I throw an emp before having to dive again behind a huge rock, I can hear my team opening fire and i round the rock to support them to see the predator frantically tapping his wrist in order for his cloak to re engage. After a few seconds of it not working and getting shot he runs to a nearby tree and climb into the top and starts to jump from tree to tree quickly making us lose our line of sight.

" Thermal if he bloods then he's probably picked on thermal and if he is light his ass up!" after we switch to thermal we see he is creeping up on us ready to skewer one of us with his wrist blade and the lungs for Vergil we open fire as Vergil ducks and the predator goes right over rolling with the movement and shooting a blast at us which we all dive to avoid. As I roll and stand up to find the target i see him running at me with his wrist and open fire **"BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG"** after a few shots my clip runs empty with no time to reload or switch weapons i do the stupidest thing that i could have done in this situation. " _Fuck it" _I throw my MK 11 assault rifle at him todistract him as i run at him pulling my knife from its sheath and shoulder tackle the predator as it bats the gun away and start stabbing him in the side as he knees my chest and elbowing my spine before with a final knee he picks me up and throws me at Echo who went around us to get a clear line of sight before fallingto the ground with me on top. As we lay there the predator walks over and is ready to skewer us with his blade before Vergil intercepts it with his katana he carries in case of close quarter combat to quickly kill enemies without gunfire to attract others.

With his blade stopped the predator looks from me and Echo to Vergil who is staring back at his helmet with an emotionless gaze before they break off and start to exchange strikes and blocks, " Move" Me and Echo get up and move away as we are running i pick up my Mk 11 which i find on the ground and reload it as we meet up with Leon who has been building a bomb. " What is that?" Leon grabs an emp grenade before ripping it open and pulls some components before putting it into the bomb " Making a bomb that should either destroy him and at least weaken him for us to kill. I pulled a few emps together Mixed with a normal grenade for explosion and power added with a smoke grenade to block his vision if the emps work which should disable his cloak and his visor if he has hermal which i'm betting he does, so he'll be blind and defenseless I'm syncing it to my tacpad to detonate it remotely, by me some time go help Vergil."

We nod as we look back to vergil and the predator who both are showing some wounds from their battle with a long cut on the predators arm and leg along with a wound in his side from vergil's blade not my bullets which have seemed to stop leaking. Vergil is breathing heavily slouched one side as he has a deep wound on his right side and a long cut on his back from when the predator jumped over him slashing down. As they clash again each holding their ground before Vergil stars to weaken i contact him over our earpieces " Move Now!" Vergil gives one last shove before diving backwards as me and Echo unleashed a hailstorm of rounds towards the predator who brings his gauntlets to protect himself not seeing Leon run up behind before strapping the bomb to his back using some components from our c4 to stick to him. As Leon moves away the predator shoots a blast at us from his cannon before trying to reach for the bomb which Leon detonates.

After the blast and smoke clears we move up to the downed predators who's laying there in a puddle of his blood with his helmet blown off and a leg laying severed away from him almost two feet away as we walk up to it to check if its dead it starts to slowly move his left gauntlet over to his right. As we aim at him he looks back at us before laughing menacingly before he presses a few buttons on his gauntlet before fading away and his body goes limp as we hear a beeping noise come from his body " What the fuck is that. What did he do" As we are trying to figure out the noise it becomes quicker and quicker " MOVE, MOVE NOW!" As we are running away from the body a white plasma explosion erupts from the body and begins to quickly race towards us "MOVE, MOVE!" were almost near the edge of the tree line and are about to dive into the river separating our little island in the swamp.

**Third person POV**

As the team of ghost sent to Bolivia to help stop the Santa Blanca cartel are running from the blast caused by the predators self destruct sequence they are not quick enough to escape it. Within moments they are engulfed into the plasma disintegrating and dying within moments the thought they are thinking in their minds as they run from the explosion will be the last thing they ever think of their final moments of this world were spent discovering a being thought to be fictional. An alien, a hunter, a predator a being capable enough to hunt and kill even the most dangerous beast falling at the hands of ghost's. The following days and weeks of their death for the U.S and their handler Karen Bowmen were spent trying to figure out what had happened everything used to monitor the team became unstable and disconnected and refused to work as soon as they entered the area of their last known location no visual feed to see what happened, No communication to retrieve their comms on what they were speaking of and no satellite footage from the satellite orbiting the area because of the thick jungle and trees blocking the view.

To the Santa Blanca cartel and their leader El Sueno the team of soldiers sent to destroy his cartel had mysteriously dropped off the map. No more attacks on outposts disrupting his chain of command killing his lieutenants, No more buchons, underbosses or head of operations being mysteriously either killed or just vanishing, To El Sueno it was a god send a gift from Santa Muerte. To Karen Bowmen and U.S it was the worst to have happened their best team of operatives the 'Ghosts' have vanished presumed KIA and no trace of what happened has been found the team of Nomad, Midas, Holt and Weaver the code names of the best operatives the U.S has to offer in the form of Damian Dark, Vergil Nero-Angelo, Leon Kennedy and Dwayne " Echo" Dupree. To everyone these four men are gone, nowhere to be found and dead, But as the saying goes. Ghosts are not seen,Ghosts are not heard and ghosts never die.

* * *

**I have decided to rewrite the first chapter and will most likely do the second so i can tie certain thing i will be talking about or saying or how these four will act so it matches up with their backstory. If it's your first time reading welcome if your rereading to see the changes yes ik it is totally different but authors change their writing millions of times to get it right just plz keep reading and if you enjoy the story give me feedback as to either changes or certain things that do not make sense.**

**Damian Dark**

**age: 23**

**Eye color: Purple**

**skin tone: Tan**

**hairstyle: faux hawk**

**hair color: Black**

**body appearance: Scar going from the top of his right eyelid to the middle of his cheek faintly seen unless you look closely, Tattoo of a cyborg arm going from his right peck to his shoulder covering his whole right arm continue to cover his hand looks like he has a whole cyborg arm.**

**Vergil Nero-Angelo**

**Age: 23**

**Eye color: Blue**

**Skin Tone: Pale**

**Hairstyle: Classic Pompadour**

**Hair color: white**

**Body appearance: Has a tattoo of a Demon kneeling with a sword planted in ground in front of front of him with the wings spread out covering Vergils whole back, has a tattoo covering both arms of skulls and snakes from his shoulders to his hands. Right side of his body is burned from his right hip to his collarbone and a little of his neck along with his arms.**

**Leon Kennedy ( Couldn't think of any other name)**

**Age: 22**

**Eye color: green**

**Skin tone: Tan**

**Hairstyle: Buzz cut**

**Hair color: Brown**

**Body Appearance: Many bullet holes riddling his body mainly on his chest along with stab wounds and cuts also littering his body giving him an almost haunting, chilling look with all his wounds, two tattoos on his collar bone saying _Undefeated and Unkillable. _**

**Dwayne " Echo " Dupree ( Yes he has nickname and a code name deal with it)**

**Age 22**

**Eye color: Brown**

**Skin Tone: Dark**

**Hairstyle: Bald**

**Body appearance: the word _Reaper_ tattooed on the right side of his neck, _Death _tattooed on his right trigger finger.**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to New Vegas

**All copyright and ownership of this story goes to Bethesda and Obsidian and rooster teeth as i will add bits of rwby in here as I continue on**

**This is my first ever story that i am writing so if you are reading this please leave a review on what i can do better as I continue on Now thats thats settled let's get into the story**

**Universal Guardians: New Vegas Chronicles**

**" Normal speaking"**

**"_Internal thoughts"_**

**"Transition of POVs"**

Darkness and silence is all I could see and hear. All I remember is me and my team running from the blast from the predators self destruct sequence but after that nothing, no pain, no bright light, not even the screams nothing just silence. After a few moments I start regain my senses I could slowly see where i am and hear my surroundings and feel that I am moving. I feel myself on my stomach off the ground like i'm being carried over someone's shoulder or on a mount i can see the ground slowly moving and I can hear the sounds of what i am on, I can hear it breathing taking in air and breathing it out as it continues to move transporting me somewhere that i do not know of. After a few moments of riding I feel it stop and slowly ease it self to the dropping gently dropping me to the ground as I roll onto my back looking up into the night sky as the moon with a sky colored with purple and violet colors intertwine full of stars stare at me back. " _Where am I, wheres my team" _As these thoughts of my team and my surroundings start to enter my mind I see three beasts come forth near me I think they are going to attack before they do what the last one did to me and gently ease each of my teammates to ground before retreating. After a few minutes of just lying there in an exhausted state. I begin to pick myself up and move over to my team checking them one by one, making sure they are alive and awake, after they all get up we look around our surroundings gone were the trees that blocked the sky, gone was the area in which we were once before in facing the predator. No longer were we a swamp and jungle area, now we were in an area with stairs leading to where we are with many animals guard them and as we turn around we see a tree the color of pitch black with a purple outline surrounded by jagged rocks and spikes almost as high the it self is almost protecting the tree from attackers is located.

As we stare at the tree the pool of black water surrounding it begins to shift and in front of us begins to shape itself into a human figure with horns growing from his head that curve to go around his head and end with them pointing up from the back of his head. As the figure is being shaped it thrashes and turns in every which way almost as if its back is broken before finally with one last arc stands straight up before turning around to look at us. As he slowly starts to walk towards us we aim our weapons at him before the animals surroundings us move in closer growling menacingly. As i take a closer look at them they have pitch black skin with a bone mask protecting bright red eyes staring at us with hunger, " I would not do that unless u want to be eaten alive by my grimm." "_ Grimm never heard of those" _I look at my team nodding to lower their weapons before i lower mine. " Where are we, how did we get here" The man stares at us for a moment before finally speaking " I could tell you everything you need to know but sadly my brother has had a part in your transportation and our decision to choose you so we will need him here so we can speak." as soon as the last word leaves his motherless and emotionless face a bright light emerges from the pool and slowly out of it rises a tall muscular figure painted with golden light with antlers atop his head. " I know you have questions about you came to be here from your mission but please allow us to explain ourselves." I look from the two figures to my team, Vergil has a look on wonder in his eyes. Echo has a look of unease and Leon has a look of someone ready to attack understandable as we have no idea who thee figures are " Before anything happens at least tell us who… or what you are." The two figures look to each other before slowly nodding before turning back to us.

The golden muscular one steps forward to speak " We are brothers, co creators of this world on which you are standing on. We are the balance in which life lives I am light and everything it entails, He is darkness where i bring life prosperity and happiness, He brings death, poverty and loss we are the balance of life without one of us the other would take control and there would be no balance. I am the god of light, he is the god of darkness we uphold the balance of light nd dark but as time has gone on the darkness in this world grows too powerful for the light to combat. The people who have sworn to uphold the light have either abandoned their duty or have died to the creatures of darkness." The god of darkness quickly walks up to us right next to his brother " My grimm follow a false prophet, A false leader they are following a women who has no right to lead and control my beloved creation's. Because of this she is tipping the scale of darkness to far then what it should be, Me and my brother have agreed that the only way to live in peace is to keep the balance equal but because of this devil it is tipping to far and is destroying and taking control of what i have created to roam this world and wreak havoc for me not for her."

My team is as lost as i am we have no idea what these ' Gods ' are talking about. " I'm sorry but we do not understand what you are talking about, what do you mean this world, what are grimm, who is this women that you despise so much for taking control of them?" The god of light places a hand on his brother shoulder calming him down as he continues to explain what is going on. " The world you are on is called remnant it is a world that we have created to see what humanity would become. But as we have found out, The hearts of men… are easily swayed. The humanity that we created lived in harmony and peace with us until a woman by the name of salem came to us demanding the return of her beloved. She went behind our back asking the both of us attempting to turn us against each other, As punishment for her crimes we gave her the only thing worse then death….. Immortality. But because of this she thought that she could defy us, she thought she could turn our very own creation against us," The god of darkness clutches a fist as he continues where his brother left off " Salem turned the humanity we had created and turned them against us. She made them think that because she was immortal that she had stolen our power and said they could as well but only if they followed her to try and destroy us."

I listen to the story with wonder cannot believing that gods actually exist but that they can give the gift of immortality. " Salem became immortal as a punishment so she could learn the meaning of life and death. And instead of living and learning the meaning she decided to turn humanity against you so she destroy you and what take your power?" " That is the only thing that seemed logical but because of her short nearsightedness and her anger for us she did not understand that we created humanity here we gave them life and we gave them the ultimate power we could bestow…. Magic" Magic? Real magic not just a abra ka dabra but actually magic? This world is beyond the realm of possibility from our own. " But as a result of her actions and the men and women who followed her I took away the gift I bestowed upon them and I used it to destroy them. Everyone on the planet gone never to be seen again except for one woman who thought she could destroy us, One woman who thought she could demand things from her creators and this one woman decided that the only thing powerful enough to destroy her were the very pools of darkness used to create the embodiment of darkness and destruction my grimm. But she was wrong because she was immortal she could not die so instead of finally passing on to her beloved she was turned from a women wanting wanting to reunite with her beloved to a women who was bent upon destruction."

" The balance of light and darkness has changed because of her, she has turned people to her side of evil in order to destroy the only hope of stopping her. She has burned homes, taken lives and has destroyed the only thing that could stop her. In your world you are the best of the best capable of stopping even the most dangerous and corrupt individual or organization on on your planet. But here we don't not have ghosts we have huntsman and huntresses the defenders of man the guardians of the kingdoms but Salem has destroyed one of the huntsman academies crippling their power and worse of all killed the only one able to defeat her. Salem is now unopposed with no one capable to defeat her she is unstoppable, But this is where your four will come into play." I look at my team who all have looks of uncertainty and unease " What do you mean us four? The way you are describing this Salem women she sounds unstoppable what would we be able to do?" The gods of darkness and light stand together and start to speak as one. " You four have been chosen, Chosen to save this world from the darkness which is taking it over but as the universe would have this is not the only world in danger." Flashes of other dimensions and realities start to flash in our minds of places and people of which we recognize from before our time in the military from games we always used to play and wonder what it would be like to experience. " You know these realities one way or another, One is of a man changing a wasteland forever by taking control of an independent nation to defeat two invading armies fighting over resources in which they both need. Another is of a galaxy fighting against the most destructive force they have ever come to know a force capable of taking over the minds of innocents and turning them into crazed mindless husks bent on doing their masters bidding. This force is a galactic wide threat bent on destroying every advanced civilization every fifty thousand years."

As they are speaking flashes of events and people of what they are speaking of flash in our heads. The first of a game called fallout. A courier is shot and left for dead only a few days later return from the dead track down his assailant and change the Mojave wasteland by siding with either a legion, a robotic man who has been alive for another two hundred years in a stasis pod or by siding with a nation quickly expanding east. Or by siding with the civilians of the wasteland he takes over and starts his own nation where no one but the civilians of the wasteland can tell them what to do. The next of a galactic wide harvest of machines destroying organics, millions of lives vanishing in an instant and worlds burning destroying its inhabitants one by one. But each flash was are different from what we had seen of these games years ago. No longer was there the Normandy to combat the reapers, no longer was their commander Shepard to unite the galaxy but instead there was only death and destruction. There was no courier to help protect the Mojave and defeat the Legion and NCR and Mr house but instead there was a war going on all over the Mojave battles between legion forces and NCR troops fighting over the dam and destroying towns and settlements littering the Mojave, Mr house's robots were only at the strip prohibiting any kind of attacks while the rest of the wasteland was slowly destroyed.

The god of darkness grows silent as him brother continues to speak " These visions and flash you received are what has happened to these realities because the darkness has overpowered the light. Commander Shepard and the Normandy were destroyed and killed in action and was never recovered for the 'Lazarus' project. The Mojave wasteland was destroyed because the courier was never recovered from his shallow grave in Goodsprings and was never there to tip the scale of the battle of hoover dam in a direction. These are not the only realities caused by this imbalance however but we have yet to see the catastrophes of its affect. You are wondering why we have summoned you here from your untimely death and it is because we have chosen you four to become our guardians. As our guardians you would go to these realities and help restore its balance by supporting its heroes on their way to defeating the darkness."

As the flashes and images finally stop Leon, Echo, vergil and I are all hit with a massive headache as a series of numbers are embedded into our heads. " These coordinates are for items that will assist you on your quest. You will know when the time to use these items are right, We have arranged transportation for you to use along this journey you quicken your progress. You four are the only ones to save these realities, we have given you the tools and the means of accomplishing this task. The rest is up to you good luck….. You'll need it."

With a final goodbye we are no longer in a haven for the god of darkness there is no longer the grimm around us,no longer is there a pool of darkness, no longer the gods of light and darkness in front us. We are in a void of white only me and my team are here with nothing around us just pure white light. After a few moments a blinding white light surrounds us covering us before we pass out.

_**When atomic fire consumed the earth, those who survived did so in great, underground vaults. When they opened, their inhabitants set out across the ruins of the old world to build new societies, establish new villages, forming tribes.**_

_**As decades passed, what had been the American southwest united beneath the flag of the New California Republic, dedicated to old-world values of democracy and the rule of law. As the Republic grew, so did its needs. Scouts spread east, seeking territory and wealth, in the dry and merciless expanse of the Mojave Desert. They returned with tales of a city untouched by the warheads that had scorched the rest of the world, and a great wall spanning the Colorado River.**_

_**The NCR mobilized its army and sent it east to occupy the Hoover Dam, and restore it to working condition. But across the Colorado, another society had arisen under a different flag. A vast army of slaves, forged from the conquest of 86 tribes: Caesar's Legion.**_

_**Four years have passed since the Republic held the Dam - just barely - against the Legion's onslaught. The Legion did not retreat. Across the river, it gathers strength. Campfires burned, training drums beat.**_

_**Through it all, the New Vegas Strip has stayed open for business under the control of its mysterious overseer, Mr. House, and his army of rehabilitated Tribals and police robots.**_

_**You have been chosen to enter this world and help protect and defend its inhabitants from the conflict that is brewing in wait as both sides get ready to try and seize control of the dam once again.**_

_**But as the inhabitants wait for this conflict and these armies to once again engage a new player will enter the fray in which will change the mojave wasteland forever.**_

_**A courier, hired by the Mojave Express, to deliver a package to the New Vegas Strip. What seemed like a simple delivery job has taken a turn…for the worse.**_

_**It has been said from the beginning of time that people were destined or fated to have an impact on the world. It has been said that someone has been destined to become a hero and someone has been fated to be the villain. It has been said that someone has been chosen as a savior, as a guardian to protect the world and it's people but it has also been said someone has been chosen to bring destruction, loss and harm to the people and destroy the world. There has always been this destiny and fate philosophy throughout the history of the world along with the idea of different dimensions and universes that could hold life. Many dismiss these ideas as fictional and impossible and others the open minded individuals that they are, think it is a possibility. What they don't understand is that this is in fact a reality many different dimensions and universes all evolving expanding and flourishing. Or in some cases destroyed, some are destroyed by the individuals that inhabit them, some are destroyed by a force that exterminates others because it is what they were created to do and some just like everything are fated to be destroyed by their own creators. People have always said that no matter what happens there will be conflict, there will be bloodshed and there will be war, but what people don't understand is that war... war never changes.**_

_**October 11, 2281 third person POV**_

The scorching hot sun is shining on the Mojave wasteland like any other regular day out in New Vegas. Raiders are killing and robbing caravans, The legion is either growing stronger on fortification hill on the other side of Hoover dam or sending raiding parties to settlements or NCR control outpost's, The NCR is trying to gain foothold in the Mojave but if it isn't raiders, and powder gangers killing their soldiers it's the Legion coming in and burning down towns, taking hostages and crucifying anyone who gets in their way. Out in the desert under a hot Mojave sun 'Ghost' team is lying on their backs slowly regaining consciousness from the bright white light that brought them to the Mojave wasteland.

As they are slowly waking up a group of powder gangers stumble upon them eyeing their uniforms and equipment and quickly decided to rob them of their gear. As the team rise to their feet and look around their surroundings the powder gangers pull out their weapon consisting of one have a magnum one having a shotgun and two carrying baseball bats, " Hey mother fuckers hands up!" The powder gangsters start to surround Damian, Vergil, Echo and Leon as they realize the situation they are in. " Okay boys i'm gonna say this once, throw down you weapons and put you hand behind your heads and get down on your knees if you lucky we'll let you leave if not well" The leader of this little group cocks his magnum and the shotgun wielder pump his shotgun aiming at Echos head. " We're not going to do any of that so how about you take yourself and you little group and keep on walking." The leader does not appreciate what Damian said as he walks up to Damian and puts the barrel right against his head looking up at Damian who is standing a few inches taller. " I said throw you shit down and get on your knees bitch!" As Damian is staring the leader down he gives two quick taps on his middle finger using his thumb which the rest of his team quickly understand as 'Ready', after a few tense seconds Damian slowly nods as he stars to lower him self to one knee.

As Damian lowers himself the leader makes the mistake of looking away from Damian who quickly knows the hand with the gun away before quickly throwing a straight right jab a left uppercut and a knee to the stomach before swinging around wrapping his arm around the leaders neck and grabbing the mans arm with the magnum before swinging the arm down as he knees the elbow breaking his arm and taking the gun pointing it at his head. As soon as Damian made his move the rest of the team used the distraction of Damian taking the leader before attacking their own guard, Leon quickly grabs his guards bat making it a struggle to wield it before kicking his guard in the stomach and thrusting his arms forward making the guard hit his own head on the bat before dropping to the ground, he attempts to get back up but seeing leon with his own handgun pointed at his head stops him in his tracks.

The powder ganger with the shotgun attempts to shoot Vergil but he quickly deflects the shot into the air while straight kicking the ganger in the stomach and elbowing him in the temple before drawing his knife and holding it against his throat on the ground so he cannot move. Echo catches the second bat mid swing as it connects into his side before quickly twisting taking the bat from the last powder gangers grip before shoving the bottom of the bat into his nose breaking it before he quickly spins and sweeps the powder gangers feet from under him before finally bashing the bat into the powder gangers crotch and planting his foot on his chest.

As Damian is holding the leader making him watch as his group of bandits are one by one disarmed and defeated he gives the leader one last chance to walk away. " You should have kept walking when i told you to so I'm gonna give you chance to now. You can either walk away and live or you can die right here by your own weapons by the group you thought you could rob without consequence. So what is it gonna be!" The group leader slowly raises his left arm as his right got broken and speaks through pained grunts. " Alright alright we walk just let up man." Damian releases the leader and signals his team to back off the rest of the group keeping the weapons ready tho as this group is stupid enough to try and rob a team of armored individuals with weapons displayed. " Before you go tho we got some questions." The leader of the group nods quickly " then say em we gotta get back to our place so we can get healed up hurry up."

" Where exactly are we there any settlements or anything around us?" The group leader nod before pointing off into the distance where they can barely see a faint silhouette of a roller coaster. " There's Primm right over with the roller coaster if you follow the road past that is the Mojave outpost where the NCR have set up shop. If you go that way tho its quarry junction and black mountain areas infested with deathclaws tho you'd only go that way if your stupid and suicidal." As he shifts his hand from pointing to Primm to the opposite direction before finally pointing behind Damian. " There's a place called Goodsprings up that road has a bar a shop and a doc if you need to be patched up, that's about it tho there's nothing else there." Damian stars to nod before turning back to the group " You answering pretty straightforward without causing any problem why is that? I was expecting you to be more hostile about it." The group leader looks from Damian to the rest of his team before finally looking at his own group who are still in pain " Well you did just kick our asses without breaking a sweat so id rather just give you what you need and being able to walk away then cause problems and die I'm not that fucking stupid."

Damian slowly nods before checking the magnum seeing only two bullets are slotted into the chambers ready to fire before looking up at the owner questioningly " its the wasteland man shit is scarce out here." Damian reaches into his pouch producing four more 357 magnum rounds and putting them into the chamber before spinning the cylinder and quickly flicks his wrist so the chamber flicks back into the firing chamber before handing the magnum back to the leader. " Like you said its the wasteland don't waste those bullets you'll need em now get going." The group of powder gangers start to slowly walk away in pain before wandering into the distance after a few moments of watching them making sure they didn't try to turn back and attack Damian and his team get their gear that had dropped and start to walk in the direction Goodsprings.

After a few minutes of walking they stumble upon a truck thats much different from every other rusted down junk house that they had passed by. The truck is a solid black Humvee with a mounted machine gun on the roof which is accessible from the back passenger seats, on the side of the vehicle on the driver side door emblem for the ghost squad a skull with the edges being horizontal lines looking as if the skull is fading. Under the emblem engraved in the door and on the front hood is the word 'Cerberus'. After examining the truck for a few moments the team walks over to the Humvee and start to search the truck for any clues as to how it got here, as everyone searches the truck Leon climbs into the driver's seat and checks the glove department in which he finds a note. "Hey boss i got something" after leon states he found something worth of note the rest of the team go to the driver's seat and Damian takes the note before reading aloud " Here is your transportation. The gun is fully loaded and there is more in the trunk don't worry about gas the truck has been modified to use microfusion cells as a power source which only need to be changed every few couple days. This is the only vehicle we are giving you, do not destroy it." As Damian finishes the note leon checks the engine in which he realizes the engine is completely different and like the note said uses microfusion cells instead of standard fuel. " Alright Goodsprings is still far out and since this is our ride we might as well put it to use. Leon your driving, Vergil gun, Echo get in the back we'll try to set up your network later, ill ride shotgun lets go don't wanna be out here when night falls."

After a few hours of driving in the Humvee which the team named 'cerberus' because of the engravings, They finally arrive in Goodsprings and pull up in front of the prospectors saloon before shutting the Humvee off and hopping out. As the team looks at Goodsprings finally being able to see it in person The door to the saloon opens and out walks a young looking women with a dog who they recognize as Sunny Miles and her dog Cheyenne. " Hiya there welcome to Goodsprings been awhile since we've seen some new faces here." She looks behind the team as she spots the Humvee and slowly walks towards it " Nice vehicle haven't seen one of these in ages not since that money shot from Reno came down the wrong road and drove in here asking for directions to the strip. Y'all get this from Reno? It's the only place where you would be able to get a vehicle that actually drives?"

Leon steps toward 'Cerberus and looks at Sunny before smiling " Yup got it from some big shot in Reno in a card game." " A card game really?" Leons nods before turning to the Humvee " Yup might not seem like a good idea to bet such a beautiful truck but he said if he wins i die so I countered with if I win I take the Humvee. Lets just say he didn't like that he lost." Sunny nods at the story before slowly backing up towards the area past the Goodsprings sign " Well it was nice to meet y'all but i gotta go hunt some geckos y'all take care now." Leon smiles and waves before heading back to the team " Really a card game?" He shrugged before scratching his face " Well had to think of something couldn't say we got it from magical beings capable of saving us from death and sending us to a fictional world now can I?" The rest of the team nod their head in agreement to his statement. " Your lucky your a good shit talker otherwise she might not have believed that little story." Leon seems almost offended to Echo's jab at him " I will have you know i am the best shit talker and sniper on this team so keep it up and you might end up with a round in your back because of unforeseen sudden wind change." " Alright that's enough come on lets get a drink we need it after all of this shit." Noone disagreed as they head on into the prospectors saloon and slide in a booth that is open before ordering four whiskeys.

As the four are sitting there drinking in silence thinking over the situation they are in a man walks into the saloon wearing a white cotton shirt, blue jeans, gloves, a straw hat and brown boots. The man walks to the bar turning his back to the team before asking Trudy, the owner for a drink and directions to Primm. After a few moments of drinking and talking the man says his thanks then walks out, Damian signals everyone to follow him as he gets up, as they head outside they see a grey corvega driving away " get in the Humvee we'll follow off road so no one sees us. After a few hours of driving off road they are able to see the road heading towards Primm, as they get out and look to see if they can see the corvega it comes from the direction of Goodsprings and quarry junction. As the corvega is driving down the road there is an explosion at the front of the car as if it drove over a mine, after the explosion the man is struggling to keep control of the wheel and it sharply turns left into a pole causing the front of the car to bend in upside down v angle at the middle of the car and causes the driver to be knocked out.

As night is fast approaching Damian didn't want to leave him out here but before he could say the word to go get him six men stepped out from behind a boulder and quickly rushed over to the car five of the men are wearing leather vest with the words Great Khans ' on the back while the last one is wearing a white and black checkered suit and is smoking a cigarette ordering the men to get to the driver. " I guess we found Benny and how he got the courier, placing a mine in the road smart bastard." Damian, Echo vergil and Leon stare at the scene knowing that they can't interfere as this is how the story is supposed to play out so they follow the men back to the Goodsprings graveyard as night has settled in and the only light coming from the graveyard is a torch wielder by one of the khans. They sneak over to the edge of the Graveyard making sure not to make a sound or be seen but with the ghillie suits they are still wearing which is made of black material and their clothing and weapons being of the same color they blend in with the cool night Mojave environment. As they get into position to observe the seen they can hear Benny and one of the khans begin to speak.

" _You got what you were after, so pay up" _Benny looks from the downed courier to the great khan next to him named McMurphy, " _You're crying in the rain, pally." _The courier begins to wake from unconsciousness and strains to free himself from the restraints. " Guess who's waking up over here?" The courier looks up to see Benny, Jessup and McMurphy looking at him, with one final puff from his cigarette benny throws it to the ground and stomps it out before looking at the courier smiling " time to cash out." McMurphy is shifting from feet to feet in nervousness looking around his surroundings with the feeling he's being watched. Which he is. "Would you get it over with." Benny turns his head to look at McMurphy over his shoulder before raising a finger and saying to McMurphy in almost disgust " _Maybe Khans kill people without looking them in the face, but I ain't a fink, dig?" _He turns back to the courier pulling out the platinum chip " _You've made your last delivery kid." _he puts the chip back into his coat but pulls out a golden 9mm pistol with a diamond grip check its clip before slamming it back in the gun. " _Sorry you got twisted up in this scene." _Benny aims the gun right at the couriers head " _From where you're kneeling it must seem like an 18-carat run of bad luck._

_Truth is...the game was rigged from the start." _**''BANG BANG"** two gunshots echo off into the cool silent Mojave air as the courier is dumped into his shallow grave buried under a mound of dirt and Benny and the khans walk off.

* * *

**So a quick thing i want to mention is that these four have played this game before albeit when they were younger but they have played it they know pretty much the game in and out playing it repeatingly for a while can do that on a person along with the bright white light bringing them in this world it also gave them information about the game helping them to remember the game.****I will be using Echo, Vergils and leons POV in future chapters for right now I'm setting up the prologue using Damians POV to speed them along and third person to also speed them along as i dont want to write numerous chapters just getting everything ready. ****I am working on chapter 4 right now but rewriting these chapters and school coming up it will take some time but dont worry it will be uploaded soon.****As i have mentioned above before the chapter began this is my first story so the writing of certain dialogues or fight scenes may not be very well if you have any sugestions or just critism dont be afraid to tell me so i can improve. ****I may be rewriting chapter 3 as well as i have changed my writing style a bit so that will be uploaded along with chapter 4 later on. Thats all for now see you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3 Memories Of The Past

All copyright and ownership of this story goes to Bethesda and Obsidian and rooster teeth as i will add bits of rwby in here as I continue on

This is my first ever story that i am writing so if you are reading this please leave a review on what i can do better as I continue on Now thats thats settled let's get into the story

Universal Guardians: New Vegas Chronicles

" Normal speaking"

"_Internal thoughts"_

"Transition of POVs"

_"No matter how much suffering you went through, you never wanted to let go of those memories."_

_― haruki murakami_

**Memories From The Past.**

**October 11, 2281 12:30 AM Damian's POV**

We arrived to the grave yard almost an hour ago and have been waiting to see the scene before us play out. We watch in anger as we let Benny and the khans tie up the courier and start digging his grave all while talking about payments and the future that is to come with the chip the courier had, We watch as the courier wakes up and Benny starts to talk saying how it must have been bad luck that all this happened when in reality it was rigged from the start. We watch helplessly unable to intervene as Benny fires not but twice into the skull of the courier who falls into his shallow grave, as Benny puts his pistol away the khan with the orange Mohawk proceeds to bury the courier in the grave under a mound of dirt.

Not taking any chances with the wasteland we stay there in silence for a few minutes until we think it's clear enough to go dig up the courier and hope that he's still alive. As me and Vergil dig him up Leon keeps over watch thru his sniper scope after climbing the water tower as i send Echo to go get Doc Mitchell to tell him we coming with someone in critical condition, After a minute of digging we finally unearth the body of the courier and pull him out of the grave pick him up as we proceed to quickly run ( or as close as we get to running with about 215 pounds of human being on our shoulders) to Mitchell's house where we see Echo and Mitchell on the porch waving us in.

"Put him in the room to your right." Mitchell says as we pass him already heading to the room he's talking about with a bed in the corner next to a numerous of medical supplies, a ceiling fan moving quickly to cool off the room from the hot Mojave weather from earlier the day, We place him on the bed as Mitchell proceed to check for a pulse, breathing, even a heart beat. As he starts to check his head injury we quietly leave his home to give him space to patch the courier up, "I still say you should have at least let me give Benny a flesh wound or something." mutters Leon as he holds his sniper to his shoulder looking at the ground in disappointment

"I was tempted to believe me but we had to let that play out as it did without our interference." They all start to nod as we head back to the gas station to get some rest after the events that transpired today "Come on lets get some rest, We can go hunting with sunny tomorrow as we wait for him to get better." as we enter the station we all lay down and start to fall asleep but not before we all share the same thought."_Just hope we did enough." _

**5 Days later October 16th**

It's been a few days since we got the courier to Mitchell, he said that he's stable apparently the bullets missed his brain and only grazed him apparently he tried to dive out of the way of the bullets but they still managed to nick him not fatality though. During those few days we've been hunting for geckos with Sunny Smiles and Cheyenne and have gotten the hang of surviving in the wasteland from making food from flowers and other ingredients from the wasteland we also got the handle of our weapons, yeah sure we've had practice with them before but it mainly either target practice at a shooting range or hunting for deer, not almost five feet tall man eating geckos that want to tear our skin apart and have it for lunch.

During our downtime in the saloon Echo managed to convince Trudy to let him use her computer in the back to check what that chip in his pocket was and what kind of hardware it was while Vergil, Leon and I sat in a booth talking about how a gecko almost bit Leon's hand off "Im telling you it did not even get close enough to do that." Leon exclaims as he finishes his drink while me and Vergil start laughing at his attempt to lie about the situation "That's a lie and you know it because if my memory is correct as we all were protecting that settler from being gecko chow you screamed like a little girl and as I looked to see what you were screaming about a gecko was munching on your arm as you were punching it in the face. Your lucky that armor is tough otherwise you might have had to either get a hook or a metal hand."

Laughing at Leons expense as he shakes his head trying to fight off a smile creeping on his face we hear the saloon door slam open as a scared looking fella runs in and goes to the bar out of breath. As Trudy ask if he's okay we all look at each other and recognize him as Ringo the trader for the crimson caravan company whose caravan was attacked outside of good springs by the powder gangers. "Is there a place that I could stay for a little while, my caravan was attacked and i need a place to rest." He pleads to Trudy after i hear this I stand up and head over to the bar " He can stay at the gas station me and the boys do have that truck that we can sleep in." I look back at the booth and nod then turn back to Trudy and Ringo "Besides sunny told us about a gecko hive a little away from here we might go and clear it out so you don't have to deal with them for a while." Trudy turns from Ringo to me and smiles "That would be delightful if you could honey i'm sure Ringo Was it? would surely appreciate it." I turn to Ringo and nod "Yeah no problem come on."

As we all minus Echo who is still trying to discover what that chip is, head outside and head for the gas station Ringo notices our truck and with his eyes wide and mouth agape ask if that our ride "Yep thats 'Cerberus' high powered and highly destructive piece of machine we got from Reno." Ringo turns to me looking questioningly "Reno? I heard that they got their own military or something with a truck with enough armor and fire power to take out a deathclaw." He turns to 'Cerberus' "That one of them?" Leon walks up to Ringo and patted him on his shoulder with a smile on his face "Yes it is and before you ask how we got one lets just say it involved helping the little military they had with a raider attack and about two and a half million caps" "_I knew once i told them about that note it would go to his head" _

The note in question which I burned a few days ago had stated that our little group of Myself Leon, Vergil and Echo were a mercenary group going by the name of coincidentally 'Cerberus' which at the time we didn't know we just named it because Leon always had a thing about mythical gods and demons of the underworld. The note also said that our little group was a bit well know in California for doing jobs for important senators and council men of the NCR which in the long run could prove very useful. But at the same time it said we pissed some of them off with our dealings so we had to watch out for who we are dealing with, we don't know who will shoot us in the back because we pissed off their boss. Also we apparently did a few jobs for mister House with dealing with certain individuals who either didn't agree with what he was doing or just people he needed out of the equation within his sanctum of Vegas.

The map Vergil had also shed some light on the note as it said we have stashes in some places only us four knew about, The map Vergil had has a couple locations circled and numbered all around the Mojave Wasteland going from the location we found the truck, to the Mojave outpost, going as far as Fortification Hill controlled by the legion to as close as Novac. It even had the lucky 38 circled with a P instead of an actual number we checked the set of keys and they were all numbered from 1 to 9 and in place of a number 10 it was just the letter P. The locations of the marks also were on locations where a companion would be minus the truck, Fortification Hill and the lucky 38, but other then that then was the Mojave Outpost, Novac, The 1-88 Trading Post, The Old Mormon Fort in Freeside along with what might be the kings headquarters in Freeside.

As we get to the gas station Ringo heads inside to get some rest while we all hop in 'Cerberus' and head to the saloon to pick up Echo, along the way we see Doc Mitchell outside on his porch we stop next to him and start to head over. "Hey Doc hows your patient?" Leon asks with worry in his voice hoping nothing has gone wrong "He's about as fine as a fiddle still sleeping but from what you told me he went thru it's understandable." Mitchell answers as he sits in his rocking chair on the porch slowly rocking away, Leon lets out a breath of relief and nods to Mitchell before heading back to the truck and hopping in the driver's seat, Vergil also nods to him but instead walks to the saloon to get echo.

"Thanks for taking care of him Doc." Mitchell waves it off with his hand "Ah it's nothing, it's what I do." he looks at me the smile on his face fading away "Good thing you brought him to me when you did, A little while longer and might not have made it." I nod as i hear Leon shouting at me to get in so we can go kill some lizards "Aight Doc cya later let me know when we wake up will ya?" Mitchell nods as he goes to get up and head back inside to make sure nothing happened to his patient.

As we pull up to the cave inside the face of the hill near Goodsprings we are all grateful Leon's idea to get cowboy hats and aviator's otherwise we might have gone blind looking at the bright, sunny wasteland for to long. "Sunny said this the place?" ask Leon as cuts off the engine and hops out while checking his repeater making sure its loaded as we all get our weapons ready to kill some gecko's. "Ya this is the place, she said there shouldn't be more than twenty in there." Leon scoffs at the number " Just twenty? I seriously fucking doubt it, I bet you theres fifty plus a queen." Vergil pushes him out of the way as he starts to head in with us jogging a little to catch up to him.

"Alright me and Vergil will be up front, Leon keep an eye out for any holes in the walls in case these bastards try to sneak up, Echo watch our backs in case they get behind us got it?" they each nod as we head in with me and Vergil leading his 'Dinner bell and my 45 auto which I recognized as the 'Light In Shining Darkness' one of my favorite handguns. As we start to head in slowly we can hear sounds coming from deeper in the cave probably caused by the geckos having lunch on a poor settler or brahim they manage to get their scaly little hands on. Carefully we move in trying not to make too much noise as we don't want a whole hive or horde of em trying to swarm on us in a hallway of death. If we can get to the central chamber which every cave has for some fucking reason then at least we have room to move and Leon can snipe some from up top.

As were sneaking through this chamber leading to the central hive i'm struck with memories of times when we were deployed to some less than desirable areas out in the country of Bolivia down in south america. Memories of sneaking through caves, mines and jungles destroying, murdering and assassinating Bolivian officials and cartel leaders in their own compounds and safe houses. Memories of times such as this having to sneak our way through a squad's worth of cartel members just to takeout U.S army rangers turned cartel leading training instructor turning cartel members from gangsters with a glock, to fully experienced cartel soldiers with assault rifles in a way that if a squad of them fought a squad sent by the government to take them down whoever either gets the first shot off or manages to kill one more than the other the tide of the battle would change as fast as a bullet would leave the barrel of a gun and enter the other man's body dropping him.

**_As i blink the world changes from the cavern we were in the Mojave desert hunting geckos around good springs. To a mine i remember as the hideout of a certain former U.S army ranger turned cartel training instructor Carl Bookhart, The traitorous scum had a hideout in an old abandoned silver mine in the province of montuyoc in the country of Bolivia. Tight tunnels barely able to have 2 people walk shoulder to shoulder without bumping the walls, enough men in there to give a american embassy a run for their money for security personal. _**

**_We landed outside of the perimeters of the silver mine and made our way up on to the hill over the entrance as we could see four guards outside and one coming from inside and outside on a timed manner. " We got a sniper on the brick building and two guards at the bottom watching the road." Leon states as he drones the area marking where the guards are and if the others would have a line of sight to see them get taken out. "Got one in front of the car on the phone with one coming outside getting ready to head back inside." I nod as we get into position to snipe the guards before being able to head to the entrance, " Leon sniper up top Echo guard in front of the door opposite of the sniper building Vergil the guard opposite of him i'll get the guard in front of the car wait for my signal." They nod as they move to get a clear line of sight and get into position i watch as the guard from inside come back out watching the other guards and the roads and checking his watch. " Got a shot" " Sighted" " Scoped" as i get their confirmations on their targets i get into position and sighted on the head of the guard watching the one getting ready to head inside._**

**" _Yellow" The guard that came outside checks his weapon before spitting on the ground. " Yellow" The guard starts to head back inside i wait a few seconds to get him inside so he isn't near the entrance where he can see this guard get dropped. After five seconds i give the go ahead to take their targets out " Green" four simultaneous shots are taken but not heard by anyone but the ones holding the weapons as the suppressor stops the noise being created by being shot. As i drop down onto the tunnel entrance overlooking the path leading inside i see the other members of my team sneaking over to the entrance staying off to the side to avoid someone detecting them, As I aim onto the path ready to silence the guard i get a signal from Vergil stating that he is coming out i wait till he gets to the barricade that he stops to stand at, as he leans on the barricade to take a break, I take the shot and his body goes limp and drops over the barricade protecting him from the view of the others if they decide to come outside to check where he is. _**

_**As i move to join the rest of my team who have already entered the mine Leon relays info over the comms. " I got a guard moving boxes along with a guard manning a turret at the end of the pass before it splits into two passes." I crouch next to vergil who is getting a sight of the gunner as I set my sight onto the guard moving from box to box as we both get our targets locked Echo moves into a passage to the left that leads to a side tunnel where a storage area and a little garage are stored, As Leon is moving to support Echo he gives us the signal to fire and in 2 shots the guards are taken down as we move to rejoin Echo in taking out two guards he saw when he droned into the storage area. " Vergil Echo take them out me and leon will move up to." As Vergil and echo break off me and Leon slowly make our way around the corner and see a guard with his back turned as I creep to stealthily take him out another guard comes around the corner and is taken out by Leon as i drive a knife into the guards throat and cover him mouth to cover and cries of help or pain.**_

**_While me and Leon are waiting for Vergil and Echo to regroup we can hear over their comms two suppressed shots and two bodies fall to the ground. As they come back we move up to the other entrance in this little garage storage area that we held up in at the moment, Echo sees a crate with a weapon on top of it and begins to examine it he notices more of the same model of the weapon and place a transmitter that marks the location of medical caches or computer components that the rebels use. As he regroups with the rest of us we slowly make our way into the passage that leads either straight or to our left " Drone it" Leon creeps up to the edge of the wall before it turns into another corridor he activates his drone before heading around the corner and investigating the area " Got a guard right next to the entrance on the left, to the right u got a guard a little bit away not facing the one by the entrance but he is facing another guard doing a routine sweep of the area which looks like some training grounds it got barbed wire and a few targets for target practice." as he recalls his drone the rest of us move up " Echo left Vergil right Ill get the last one" as we get into position to take out our targets Echo gets along the right wall and leans at an angle to get a shot. _**

**_As Echo takes the shot me and vergil storm into the room as Vergil takes out the one directly in front of us I continue on as I roll and get into firing position as i hear the body behind me drop the guard in front of me turns to face me as I pull the trigger and goes down as we all check our targets making sure they are staying down Leon comes into the room and grabs one of their radios before throwing it to Echo who starts to strip it and gets a component and starts to tinker with the comms within seconds we are able to hear the guards communication " I set it for a one way frequency they won't be able to hear us." I nod as I stick a hand into the air stick out a finger pointing into the sky and wave it in a motion of a helicopter blades " Regroup" They understand and start to form up as we enter another passage leading to the main tunnel where we can hear chatter not just over the radio but directly in front of us. _**

_**I nod to Leon who sends his drone and as he takes notice of the targets one of them sees the drone yells and shoots it down. " A Lot Of hostiles three to the right about eight to the left four were heavy gunners." aight no more sneaking go full auto as we all switch from our snipers to our main assault rifles equipped with suppressors we can hear over the radio Bookhart relaying orders to find us and kill us as some guards come into the little passage that we are at the end of without cover we are forced to back up and go around the corners in order to have protection from the hailstorm of bullets coming our way. Me and Leon on one side and Echo and Vergil on the other take turns shooting down the passage taking some guards out before the heavies arrive " Heavies!" Echo exclaims as the sounds of two PKP's are being fired down the passage into our area " Grenade! Move" we scatter as a grenade lands between us and detonates sending shrapnel everywhere Echo And Vergil dive behind sandbags as cover ready to open fire on anyone who comes through the entrance and me and Leon are moving around the makeshift training grounds getting behind a wall about waist height and taking cover. Thanks to the light on the ceiling in the pass i can see the shadows of the heavies getting closer along with a few guards coming behind them i pull out a grenade pull the pin and wait a second before chucking it into the pass. A second later it detonates blowing the two heavies and a guard into the room all missing a part of their body whether it being a foot, an arm or a whole leg we move back to the entrance shooting the three that were blown into the room just to make sure they stayed down and as we look we see bodies, blood and gore everywhere as with such a small space no one was able to get away from the blast quick enough. We move thru the bodies the bodies making it to the end where we don't see anyone else in the tunnel, As we make it to the end of the tunnel and are about to head down five guards are running up trying to quickly to get up here before they get taken out by either us or Bookhart because they wouldn't come up. The guards make their way up the stairs but don't make it much further as all of us have an assault rifle pointed directly at them and before they could even move a muscle we open fire taken them out.**_

**" _Come on Bookharts down here he's all alone." we make our way down the stairs and enter another tunnel which leads to an open area with three machine guns pointed straight at us good thing is they are empty He probably sent them up top instead of manning their guns, Shouldn't have done that as we walk through the doors between the guns we can see bookhart with his back to us before turning around and in rage start firing his custom M4A1. " You fucking bastards, coming into my territory and killing my men fuck you!" He yells as he sprays his M4 at us as we take cover behind some barricades that are set up around the room, as he's firing away i motion for Leon and Echo to go around and flank as they slowly make their way Bookhart starts to reload his weapons as Leon takes a shot and hits him in the shoulder holding the gun and Echo shoots him in the knee making him drop his weapon and dropping him as well._**

**_As we regroup at the body of bookhart and look down on him, he starts to cuss and shout nonsense " You don't understand what you have just done! The Santa Blanca cartel will make you pay for this they will make you pay for taking me out and all the men under my command!" I stare into bookharts eyes and start to unholster my pistol before taking aim right between his eyes " They can try" and with that and the sound of a bullet being fired from my sidearm Bookhart slumps to the ground and stops breathing._**

Along with that sound i start to come back to reality from the memory and move with the rest to the central chamber of the cave we are in, We make it to the central chamber and look down to see dozens of geckos either sleeping fighting each other or eating a piece of shit whether its a brahmin or a human i can't tell. As were watching these geckos we are unaware that a gecko has wandered off and came right behind us, the only indication he was there was a growl before a loud " SCREECH" could be heard throughout the cave as I turn to fire into its head it jumps at me and we are both taken from our high perch to the very bottom in the middle of all the other geckos who have stopped what they are doing and turned to face me. As the gecko that jumped me starts to get back up i turn to and with a loud " BANG" it goes down with a hole in its forehead, before any of the others have time to scream of move a hailstorm of bullets from up top start to kill some before they scatter in different directions, some come running at me other stat to climb the walls to get the Vergil, Echo and Leon and some leave the chamber to go around through a passage to get up there quicker. As we all start to fire at the geckos trying to gang up on us and as many of them start to go down out of another passage more geckos start to emerge but these ones are larger probably older more experienced geckos with tougher hide, as I shoot at the taller ones in their head they start to run at me and after a total of five shots to their heads they stop to move it is confirmed the taller they are the more tough their skin like armor are.

As i am focused on another taller gecko rushing at me i didn't notice another creeping up behind ready to strike until I heard the sound of metal cutting flesh and turn to see Vergil with his sword deep into the Geckos head that I notice he jumped from up top onto the gecko to save my ass "_ That's probably the hundredth time now"_ as the gecko rushing at me leaps to tackle me i slide under him and turn to see Vergil do a spin before swinging in a horizontal swipe and decapitating the gecko. " Nice swing." He nods to me as he pulls a pistol from his hip and headshots a gecko behind me as I do the same to him as the bullets whiz past both our faces and over our shoulders we both hear and see two bodies drop to the ground, " Get the fuck off me!" we turn to Leon who's still up top with Echo as he throws a gecko off the little cliff and kicks another as the land and splat on the ground as the gunshots died down and the screeching and growling cease i turn back to Leon " everything good up there?" He looks around at the bodies surrounding him and us and gives a huge smile " yup,now can we get going i wanna wash off this fucking gecko blood." " ya lets go".

As we leave the cave and hop back into **Cerberus** we start to head back to Goodsprings to rest and get a drink but as we pull up to the bar sunny is outside waiting " Doc told me to tell you to get to his house, he thinks his patient is gonna wake up soon." "thanks Sunny. You heard her lets go to the doc's." as we pull up to the Doc Mitchell's house he comes outside and smiles " good to see you all in one piece and don't need medical attention." his smile fades and looks at us questioningly " You don't right?" I smile as get out of the truck " Nah not this time at least Doc,Sunny said he might wake up soon?" He nods and waves us in as we head to the living room he tells us to take a seat as he checks on the courier. As were sitting around talking and drinking some sunset sarsaparilla that Mitchell gave us we can hear him in the next room to a waking up courier "Whoa, easy there. Easy. You been out cold for a couple of days now. Why don't you just relax a second? Get your bearings." We stand up and look into the room as the courier was sitting up looking at Mitchell in a haze. " Let's see what the damage is. How about your name? Can you tell me your name?" we wait a few seconds as he slowly shakes his head back and forth and clutches his head with his right hand before looking back Mitchell before answering, " Joel". Mitchell slowly nods " Got a last name?" Joel slowly looks from Mitchell to the floor " I can't remember" " don't worry it'll come back, I'm Doc to Goodsprings."


End file.
